


Break a leg!

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Broken Bones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly tipsy Marius, Courfeyrac and Grantaire come up with a plan to woo. Not everything goes according to plan and a trip up the hospital is called for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a leg!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the songs/bands/characters or anything! Enjoy though!

Cosette was sat on her bed, legs tucked underneath herself staring at her phone with a confused smile on her face. She had texted Marius three times and every time he replied with the same response, a picture of Marius and Courfeyrac wearing sunglasses, Marius' were heart shaped and Courfeyrac's were dollar signs. It made very little sense. It was a sweet picture though and she did consider making it her background, but she did want an actual conversation with him. She put her phone down and sighed, she started to paint her fingernails when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called, turning down her television.

Enjolras opened her door and stepped inside, closing it slowly behind him. After checking the hallway.

"Hey." He whispered sitting down on her bed, just dodging Cosette's old, fat cat, Catherine. The cat hissed at Enjolras menacingly and Enjolras hissed back, until Cosette pulled Catherine away from her brother.

"Hi, why are we whispering?" Cosette smiled, stroking Catherine lazily.

"I'm here to talk about dad." Enjolras replied raising his voice, only slightly, but his eyes widened.

"What about dad? Is he alright?" Cosette asked frowning.

"Of course, but this matter is of the utmost secrecy." Enjolras informed her whilst moving closer.

"Secrecy?" Cosette repeated.

"Secrecy." Enjolras confirmed with a nod of his head. They sat in silence for a few moments until Cosette sighed.

"What is it then?" She prompted him.

"His birthday."

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh! What are we going to get him? The man wants nothing!" Enjolras now spoke with his voice at its usual volume and tone, loud and demanding.

"Hmmm... We could get him a dog?" Cosette suggested quickly.

"A dog? Why do you think he would want a dog?" Enjolras had to ask, he was genuinely confused by the suggestion, their father had never mentioned the wanting of dog.

"Well dogs are loyal, and you and I will be moving out soon, so he will be alone and I hate the idea of Papa being alone..." Cosette shrugged.

"He will have Catherine." Enjolras pointed out, but Cosette quickly gasped.

"I will be taking Catherine with me!" She exclaimed whilst whacking him on the arm.

"Why? Marius is allergic to cats!" Enjolras pushed her back.

"Who says I am moving in with Marius!?" Cosette fired back.

"Where else would you go?" Enjolras cried back.

"Somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because you're not answering any of my questions!"

They heard a knock on the door and both jumped. Jean Valjean stepped inside with a concerned look on his face. 

"Are you two arguing?" He asked gently.

"No!" Enjolras responded quickly as Cosette shouted at the exact same time:

"It was Enjolras!"

Jean Valjean raised his eyebrows and left the two to it. Closing the door behind him.

The two stared each other down with intense glares, until Cosette cracked and started to giggle. Enjolras instead rolled his eyes, but felt a small smile involuntarily appear on his face.

"Alright do you want to get dad a dog?" He sighed, he was running low on ideas.

"Yes."

"Then we will buy him a dog." Enjolras nodded.

"No, we will adopt a dog." Cosette corrected.

"You're right, we'll adopt a dog." Enjolras smiled.

They sat on her bed, neither saying a word until they were interrupted by a tap on the window. They ignored it until it happened again and then two times after this. Enjolras grew curious and strode over to his sister's balcony. It was dark outside, but the night was illuminated by a large full moon surrounded by hundreds of tiny stars. Enjolras peered over the edge and sighed aloud at who he saw.

"Ummm... Enjolras you're great... but umm could you get Cosette?" 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and turned back to Cosette.

"Cosette you might want to see this."

She furrowed her eyebrows but quickly made her way over to him, when she looked over her balcony she squealed in delight.

"Marius!"

"My Angel!" Marius called from the bushes, his smile even brighter than the stars. Enjolras rolled his eyes, but they landed on something peculiar. He peered closer and found that his eyes were not deceiving him, hidden in the bushes was Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac peered up and saw Enjolras staring, he waved up at him and Enjolras gave a small wave back.

"What are you doing here?" Cosette called down.

"I had to see you! And I wanted to say this." Marius responded, he made his way over to the bushes and Courfeyrac, his stage hand passed Marius the old battered guitar that had always seemed to be in their flat. He whispered into Marius' ear:

"Good luck pickle, break a leg!"

Marius made his way back to Cosette and started to strum his guitar, Enjolras didn't know if he could watch.

"You're short and fun and skinny. You're really, really pretty. Cosette" Marius started to sing passionately as Cosette laughed. 

"Oh God..." Enjolras muttered to himself, but he had to laugh when he saw Courfeyrac doubled over in a fit laughter in the bushes.

"I'm the Mickey to your Minnie, the Tigger to your Winnie, Cosette!" Marius continued making Cosette sigh happily. She then spotted the heart shaped sunglasses rested on the top his head and started to laugh again.

"I'm going to take you to the city, gonna take you out to dinny... Cosette!" Marius sang as Courfeyrac stood in the bushes and started to dance, that is when Enjolras noticed the second figure, Grantaire. Enjolras could see him drinking from a suspiciously shaped bottle in the bush next to Courfeyrac. Ah, so they were drunk. It was hard to tell if Marius was drunk though, this was something he would do if he was completely sober. He was probably at most tipsy.

"You're cuter than a guinea pig, I'm gonna take you up to Winnipeg... THAT'S IN CANADA!" Marius exclaimed dramatically causing all four people witnessing the scene to laugh loudly.

"Cosette... Co-Co-Co-Co-Co Cosette...." Marius finished and the small group erupted into a cheer, Cosette clapping the loudest. 

"That was amazing Marius!" Cosette called down, still giggling.

"I'm glad you liked it sweetheart!" Marius shouted pushing his heart shaped sunglasses down onto his face.

"I love you!" Cosette smiled.

"I love you too!" Marius called up throwing his arms into the air, hitting one of them on the guitar in the process. Yet Enjolras could still not tell if Marius was drunk. Probably not.

"Come on lover boy it's getting late!" Grantaire rose from the bush dragging Courfeyrac with him, who was still cackling. Marius frowned then proclaimed his love several more times before the three finally left. Enjolras turned to Cosette laughing.

"Oh God! That was ridiculously sweet!" But she wasn't laughing, she watching Marius' retreating figure with an expression of absolute adoration. "Oh Christ..." Enjolras muttered rolling his eyes.

Marius, Grantaire and Courfeyrac made their way over to the large iron fence that surrounded the house. They managed to get over it fine only half an hour ago. This time Courfeyrac and Grantaire swiftly made their way over, but Marius did not. He managed to jump high enough to get onto the fence, he swung his legs over, but he caught one. He was swinging on the fence, whilst Grantaire and Courfeyrac laughed, he finally landed with a harsh thud on the floor, all three could hear the massive crack.

"OH, OW, FUCKITY WOW!" Marius cried from the floor.

"Ah shit, buddy, are you alright?" Courfeyrac knelt down.

"MY LEG!" Marius howled.

Courfeyrac and Grantaire peered down at his leg and both screamed.

"What is it bad? Do I even have a left leg at the moment? 'Cos it feels like I've lost it..." Marius leant up to look at his leg, when he saw it he screamed, all three screamed at the same time, looking at one another with equally horrified faces. Marius' leg was pretty much facing the wrong way... it looked kind of gross... Well... Really gross actually.

"Okay I am going to phone an ambulance..." Grantaire was the first to calm down, Courfeyrac was wincing vocally and Marius had seemed to run out of screams, he mouth remained wide open, yet no noise came out. 

Suddenly Courfeyrac started to laugh, his eyes welled up with tears and he couldn't stop, Grantaire was still on the phone to the paramedics but even he began to laugh, it wasn't as obvious, but he still couldn't stop. Marius frowned up at the two, he still couldn't get off the floor, that's when he noticed the tear all the way up his trousers, revealing his pale, freckled leg, even he had to laugh at that. That was until he felt another sharp stab of pain, nope, he couldn't laugh any longer! 

The other two continued to laugh as they ambulance arrived fifteen minutes later. They carried Marius into the ambulance and they began to strap up his leg. He was wincing in pain as Courfeyrac and Grantaire stepped into the ambulance assuring the paramedics they had to go with Marius. 

Fortunately for Marius the drive was not long. Grantaire peered out the tiny window of the ambulance.

"WAIT! There's the Musain! Can we stop for a pint?" He asked the paramedics, one laughed and the other rolled his eyes. Marius stared up at him furiously, well in his most furious expression, which probably wouldn't even scare a fly.

"My, my Marius! You are ridiculously pale!" Courfeyrac grinned as Marius sighed. "We'll buy some fake tan for you, give you a bit of colour." He patted Marius on the head.

"No I like him pale... It has its benefits!" Grantaire responded.

"I suppose you are right, Marius if you were to wear shorts at night we would never lose you, as you would shine bright like a diamond!" Courfeyrac cackled receiving Marius' death glare, but a high five from Grantaire.

Meanwhile Combeferre had only just started his shift. He was interning at the hospital along with Joly and the two had already been given the dreaded night shift. They were just sipping on their first coffees when a nurse caught them.

"Sorry, it's just we have a young man coming in with a suspected broken leg. He will be arriving any minute now. Are you two alright to begin?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Of course." Combeferre nodded.

"Any information on how bad the break is?" Joly asked.

"Apparently it is rather horrific to look at." The nurse replied glancing at her clipboard. Joly and Combeferre nodded and made their way over to A&E. Combeferre noticed the familiar patient straight away.

"Oh Christ... Is that Marius?" Combeferre asked Joly who nodded in disbelief. Marius was being wheeled into A&E by Courfeyrac at a rather quick pace. 

"That's Marius." Joly muttered. 

It turns out Marius had a rather nasty break, he would have to stay overnight. Courfeyrac and Grantaire told Joly and Combeferre the whole story whilst Marius talked to a doctor.

"So he actually sang that song?" Joly laughed as Combeferre smiled.

"Yeah he did. Cosette seemed to like it, Enjolras not so much I don't think..." Grantaire sighed happily at the memory of Enjolras cringed expression.

"Enjolras wouldn't have liked it, he much prefers Pulp." Combeferre shrugged.

"Seriously?" Grantaire asked laughing

"Yeah, he's always been obsessed with Jarvis Cocker, but come on now let's focus on the patient." Combeferre and Joly walked back into Marius' room as Grantaire stood silent in thought. Pulp, who'd have thought it? Courfeyrac gave him a pat on the back and the two of them followed the interns into Marius' room.

"Is my dance career ruined?" Marius asked Joly and Combeferre seriously.

"I hope for everyone's sakes it is." Courfeyrac replied deadpan causing the room to laugh.

"Marius I promise that in six months you will back to your current level of dancing, so awful." Combeferre told Marius seriously causing the younger man to blush as everyone laughed again.

The next day Cosette and Enjolras came to see Marius before he was being sent home, he would have to come back in a week or so for an operation, first the swelling needed to go down. 

"Oh you silly fool!" Cosette stroked Marius' arm lovingly as he acted brave.

"I'll be fine darling, it hardly even hurt." Marius tried to assure her.

"BAH!" Courfeyrac exclaimed loudly, making Marius blush and Cosette giggle.

Enjolras and Grantaire were out grabbing coffee for everyone.

"I wish they would have more options for coffee rather than just black or white." Enjolras growled as he tried to thrust his coins into the old machine.

"Hey, at least they don't discriminate." Grantaire grinned. Enjolras sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted a simple macchiato..." Enjolras shrugged.

"Well I guess you will just have to live like common people, you'll have to do whatever common people do." Grantaire replied smugly. Enjolras turned pink and quickly turned to face Grantaire.

"What?"

"What?" Grantaire replied back innocently, yet his eyes were laughing and Enjolras knew that he knew.

"Shut up Grantaire."


End file.
